Date Night?
by ApersonkindofPerson
Summary: In which Tsuna and Yamamoto are up to something, Gokudera's patience is put to the limit, and Haru spends quality time with someone unexpected.  Written for Het Pairings Contest!


Haha I was up til late trying to get this done in time... So... yea. This is my entry for the Het Pairings Contest. :)

Hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

><p>"Another day of school finished," Tsuna sighed in relief. He stretched his sore muscles and turned to look at his two companions. "What do you guys feel like doing now?"<p>

Yamamoto laughed and casually slung an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Doesn't matter much. As long as we're all together! Right Gokudera?"

Beside Tsuna, the silver haired teen scowled and crossed his arms. "Don't speak to the Tenth so casually you baseball idiot!"

"Haha, you're always in such a great mood Gokudera!"

"Why you! I'll kill you freak!"

Tsuna stood there in the middle of the somewhat one-sided argument, not exactly sure how to stop this.

_"Please oh please, if there really is a God up there, break this up right now! I can't take much more of this!" _he prayed silently.

"Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna turned around as he vaguely heard a female voice calling out to him in the distance. "Kyoko-chan? Is that you?"

But as fate (and his horrible luck) would have it, the girl was none other than Haru. "Hahi! Tsuna-san, wait up!" she panted as she ran to catch up to the trio.

"Oh great. It's that stupid woman again. We better leave now Tenth. She's almost here!"

"Haru heard that Gokudera-san! Haru thinks that you should apologize for your rude behavior!"

"Tch. As if I'd apologize to someone like you. What are you bothering the Tenth for anyway?"

At the Italian's frosty words, her eyes widened for a moment before she started rummaging through the bag slung at her side. Several wrinkled papers were pulled out and she waved them in front of Tsuna's face.

"Haru is failing Algebra, Tsuna-san! Haru thought that since you can do anything, you might be able to help!"

"W-well, I uh," Tsuna stammered as he scrambled to find a polite way to decline. Math, or school for that matter, had never been his strong point.

"Goddamn it all woman! The Tenth doesn't have time for you! And stop calling yourself Haru!" Gokudera interrupted. Naturally, another one of the two's infamous arguments broke out.

"Haru is not stupid! And Haru likes addressing herself as Haru, thank you very much!"

"Shut up before I make you!"

"Oh really? Haru would like to see you try!"

"There you go again you-"

"Gokudera-kun! Haru! Enough!" Tsuna shouted. The two fell silent and stared at him in bewilderment. It wasn't every day their mild-mannered friend lost his temper.

_Everytime those two are together, they always fight like a married couple. Why can't they have at least one decent conversation? Wait a second... a married couple? _Tsuna inwardly grinned as a devious plan came to mind. His friend would thank him later, he was sure of it. _Besides if they were together, Gokudera wouldn't be so lonely and the fighting would end!_

"Haru, I think that Gokudera-kun would be able to help you more. He's really smart! I'm sure he'll help you."

This of course, put said male in a very difficult position. He didn't want to disappoint the Tenth. On the other hand, he didn't feel like spending several hours with her. His sanity wouldn't be able to handle it. In the end however, the desire to please his boss won.

"Of course I'll help the idiot woman Tenth," Gokudera ground out.

Tsuna ignored this and sent a winning smile at his storm guardian. "Excellent! Have fun you two!"

"...Yes Tenth." He shoved both hands in his pockets and began walking away. When he didn't hear Haru's footsteps behind him, he looked back and scowled. What was taking her so long?

"Hahi! Are you sure about this Tsu-" she was abuptly cut off when her new math tutor grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

When they had gone, Yamamoto turned to face his friend and laughed. "Are we playing matchmaker Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled as worked out the rest of the plan in his head. Their so-called "date" would probably need good food in order to be successful. Yamamoto could cover that part. As for himself, he would be watching them closely, ready to step in if things got too out of hand.

The young Decimo was smarter than most gave him credit for. He would make sure those two were together by the end of the day. It wouldn't be too hard since the attraction was already somewhat there. All they needed was a little push.

"Yes we are, Yamamoto. Yes we are."

* * *

><p>Gokudera slammed the door to the Miura's shut. He scowled at Haru, who was seated on the couch looking slightly guilty.<p>

"What's your problem?"

The girl bit her lip and stared down at the floor intently. "Haru knows that Gokudera-san is only here because Tsuna-san asked. But thank you for coming here to help anyway, desu."

Gokudera stood there and blinked in surprise. The woman was actually being... nice? "Hmph. Let's just get this over with," he retorted.

**A few hours**** later:**

"Do you finally get it?"

Haru studied the neatly written examples on the board and slowly nodded. "A little bit."

Gokudera sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a long day.

His attention focused on Haru once again. She was scribbling something on a piece of paper, biting her lip in concentration.

_"Hmm. It's kinda cute how she does that," _Gokudera mused. He shook his head and quickly drove those thoughts out of his head. It had been a much longer day than he'd thought if her romantic tendencies were beginning to rub off on him. She was supposed to be annoying! He sighed and looked over her shoulder. "That one's not right," he corrected. "It's a quadratic formula. But of course someone as dumb as you wouldn't know."

Haru glared up at him. "Fine then! Aren't you smart, you arrogant, jer-" she stopped mid-insult when she noticed how close their faces were. She'd never really noticed what a pretty color his eyes were. She hastily turned away, trying to hide the growing blush on her face.

Gokudera seemed to notice her discomfort and moved away, the ever-present frown on his face once again. An awkward silence filled the room, interrupted only by the pencil scratching on the piece of paper.

The quiet didn't last long however. The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the house, startling its occupants. "Hahi! Haru will get it!" she cried. She jumped to her feet and practically ran out of the room.

"Tch. If she wanted to leave, why not just say so?" Gokudera grumbled as he trudged down the stairs. "It's not my fault if she's uncomfortable." He glanced at the doorway to see who had the nerve to barge in on their lessons.

His eyes narrowed as he recognized a familiar head of spiky black hair. "I thought you guys could use a snack, so I brought some sushi to help you study!" he overheard Yamamoto say. "I brought some drinks too!"

"Oi! What are doing here baka? Don't you realize you're interrupting our lessons? How else is this woman supposed to learn anything?"

"Oh sorry! I didn't know!" Yamamoto replied cheerfully. "I'll make it up to you! How about some drinks?" the swordsman smiled as he offered the ill-tempered male a soda.

"You expect me to drink this? It's not even cold!"

Haru smacked Gokudera on the arm. "Don't be rude! Haru will get some ice cubes from the fridge. That should fix it, desu." The bomber growled as she went to the kitchen, leaving him with Yamamoto.

"So Gokudera..." the other boy began. "Have you two been studying a lot?" Cue eyebrow wiggle.

In response, Gokudera's face turned a bright shade of red. "The hell are you thinking pervert? I wouldn't do anything like that!" he sputtered indignantly.

The baseball enthusiast laughed and dodged the punch directed at him. "Why not? I think you and Haru would make a good couple!"

"Sh-shut up! I'll blow you up into a million pieces!"

"Gokudera-san! No explosives in the house!" Haru yelled angrily. She snatched the dynamite from his hands and threw it in the garbage. "I come back from the kitchen and this is what I find?"

"Woman don't tell me what to do! And where the hell are those ice cubes anyway?"

"Haru couldn't find any! It looks like we don't have any more, desu."

"Che. Exactly what I'd expect from you."

Not wanting to be present during yet another argument, Yamamoto spoke up. "I'll go get some!" He didn't want his friend's chance with a girl to be ruined over something like ice cubes. Besides, it would give them some alone time.

Haru smiled at him. "You don't have to, Yamamoto-san!"

"Oh no, it's fine!" he answered as he waved at them. "I'll be back soon!"

He whistled as he walked down their driveway, pleased with his matchmaking abilities. As he rounded the corner of the wall surrounding the Miura's home, he met up with his partner in crime.

"I gave them the sushi, Tsuna! Do you really think they'll hook up by tonight?"

The brunette peered through the binoculars in his hands and watched the two. "Definitely."

"That's great! Maybe Gokudera will relax a little when he gets a girlfriend!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Oh! I have to get ice cubes for them too! I'll see you later Tsuna!"

Tsuna nodded absentmindedly and resumed his spying. Although he couldn't hear anything, things were certainly getting interesting over there.

* * *

><p>"Why are you so rude Gokudera-san?" Haru complained.<p>

"It's because of irritating people like you," he snorted. He pointedly ignored her reply as he ate some sushi.

"Hahi! You're always mean to Haru too! Now Haru's fighting spirit has been ignited!" she shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

She was greeted by more silence and the sound of munching. "You're still ignoring Haru? Fine! Haru will ignore you too!"

For a while they sat there, quietly eating. _She's still not talking. She must be up to something._

His guess proved to be right. Shortly after her second bite, Haru studied him for a while before grinning slyly.

"Hey what are you staring at me for?"

She smirked at him and grabbed a magazine from the nearby table. "Haru once read in this magazine that guys are mean to girls they like." she said matter-of-factly. "That must mean Gokudera-san likes Haru!"

At her conclusion, Gokudera choked and glared at the girl in front of him. "Are you stupid or what? That ridiculous theory is for little kids! I don't like you!"

Instead of lashing back at him like he'd expected, Haru smiled and shook her head. "Then prove it. Kiss Haru."

"Wh-what? You're insane!"_ She can't be serious._

"Love makes people do crazy things Gokudera-san," she sang. "I'm waiting!"

Gokudera scowled at the floor, a tell-tale blush creeping up his neck. He remained silent despite Haru's taunts and asking if he was chicken.

Haru sincerely hoped he would at least kiss her. If he didn't, then she'd have made a fool of herself in front of him yet again. She mentally prepared herself to begin her apology.

Just when she thought she'd actually have to apologize, she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. She'd always thought that a kiss with Gokudera would be rough and demanding but to her surprise it was slightly hesitant, as if he was unsure if she'd respond. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away, his gaze focused on anything but her. Silence once again overtook the room as she sat there, wondering if that had really just happened.

She watched him fidget anxiously, trying to hide his red face, and fought to keep the giddy smile threatening to surface on her face hidden. "Gokudera-san."

"What do you want now, you- mmph!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Haru launched herself at him. She playfully pushed him onto the couch so he lay on his back and grinned mischievously.

"That wasn't a very good kiss Gokudera-san. How about we try again?"

* * *

><p>Outside, a certain young Decimo dropped his binoculars in shock. He fumbled to catch the item before it hit the ground and alerted any passersby of his presence. If Gokudera or Haru ever found out that he was behind this, they would kill him!<p>

"Tsuna I'm back with their ice cubes!"

The brunette squeaked in surprise as Yamamoto happily greeted him, a bag in his hands. "Shh! Quiet Yamamoto! What if someone catches us?"

The rain attribute laughed and scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry! I'll just go give this to them then!"

Tsuna's eyes widened and he held up both hands to stop his fellow matchmaker. "No no! They're... busy right now." He took the binoculars he was still holding and peered into them.

On the couch lay Gokudera and Haru, currently engrossed in a very passionate make-out session. The food and drinks from earlier remained forgotten on the table. Tsuna sighed in satisfaction and turned to face Yamamoto.

"Actually you know what? I don't think they'll need those ice cubes after all. Let's go Yamamoto. I believe our work here is done."

* * *

><p>I tried really hard to keep everyone in character! So let me know if anyone's OOC.<p>

*Yawn* Off to bed now. Good night and I hope you liked it! :)

Review if you have time. That would be awesome!


End file.
